<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Wonderful Life by AJacobson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948335">It's a Wonderful Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJacobson/pseuds/AJacobson'>AJacobson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Future Fic, Other, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJacobson/pseuds/AJacobson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas time in New York. Despite nearly dying from palladium poisoning a couple months prior Tony takes to the streets to fight a giant reptile monster. Only problem is this mechanical beast is vaporizing everything in sight. Things take a turn for the worse when Tony gets vaporized but ends up in the future? How will he get home? And why does this weird man keep calling him Dad?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reptiles and Vaporizers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this little indulgent fic of mine. Let me know if you like it! I will be posting probably three chapters of this little story. Hope to hear from you in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony 2010</p>
<p>It had been a very long time since Tony had felt this good. He was no longer dying of palladium poisoning and hiding it from everyone. Tony was still a little miffed about Natalie or rather Natasha being a double agent. But Tony was willing to let bygones be considering how she and shield gave him the information that saved his life.</p>
<p>Currently, Tony was high above the skyline of New York just watching and waiting for anything to happen in his newly minted Iron Man suit. He had convinced Pepper to come with him to the city to spend the holidays; not wanting to spend the time alone in the Malibu mansion after everything that had happened in the last several months. It was a good opportunity for them to get away and look at a new building they were considering buying as a more permanent Stark headquarters.    </p>
<p>It’s almost Christmas time in New York and that means the inevitable thoughts about his parents that are dredged up every year. It was part of the reason why Tony had wanted to go back to the city to spend the holidays. His Mother loved Christmas in New York and she would take Tony to all the tacky tourist events that the city held every year around this time. His father would be drunk and could care less about whatever he and his Mother were doing. Normally Tony would avoid this place like the plague during this time of year but there was just something that made him want to spend the holiday’s here; call it nostalgia if you will. </p>
<p>“Sir. There looks to be some sort of mechanical monster making its way through Time Square.” Jarvis tells him through his head piece. </p>
<p>“Patch me through to the live feed Jar,” Tony responds making his way towards the square. </p>
<p>Jarvis pulls a live feed from the security cameras around Time Square and projects it onto Tony’s HUD. Sure enough there is a robot beast crashing its way through the city; it looks like a type of mechanical reptile if Tony is being honest. This super hero gig gets weirder and weirder the more Tony works the job. </p>
<p>Tony makes his way over to the monster in record time. He lands in front of the thing that towers over him.</p>
<p>“Hey the freak show left two weeks ago man,” Tony quips at the thing. </p>
<p>Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because just as Tony finished his remark the monster howls loudly. The reptile guy picks up the nearest car and hurls it towards Tony. He is easily able to move out of the way of the car by just shifting to the right some. The beast does something Tony doesn’t expect when the reptile claw retracts away and turns into some sort of gun from what he guesses. Then the reptile shoots the car that had been aimed at Tony.</p>
<p>In a burst of bright blue light, the car that had just passed him disintegrated. Tony stares at were the car should have landed but there is nothing left of it at all. Tony glances back at the monster who is charging up for another shot. </p>
<p>“Okay J, time to put the game face on,” Tony says. The mechanical reptile fires again and narrowly misses Tony who fly’s straight upward.</p>
<p>“Not cool. Look if I don’t make it home for dinner tonight my girlfriend is going to be pissed,” Tony says aiming his replusors at the thing.  He takes the shot but the creature moves out of the way and turns his back to Tony making his way back where Tony can only assume he came from.</p>
<p>“Hey where are you going Godzilla we aren’t done here,” Tony says following the creature who looks like it is swatting things in front of his face. Great, Tony thinks, this mechanical monster not only vaporizes stuff but is also certifiable.</p>
<p>Tony manages to get the beasts attention again by firing a blast right in the center of the things back. The creature howls and turns back to Tony snarling and charging his arm cannon fires a shot of at him. Tony takes to the sky’s and once again narrowly escapes being vaporized.</p>
<p>“Jarvis. Got any idea how to take this thing down?” Tony asks his AI. </p>
<p>“That arm canon looks like the best way to neutralize the threat sir. Making the canon ineffective will by you more time to defeat the thing and minimize damages,” Jarvis tells him.</p>
<p>Great so all he has to do is break the damn thing that could turn him into dust if he gets too close. </p>
<p>“Alright let’s give it a go then. Take me in closer Jarvis, let’s see if we can’t break the reptile’s gun.”</p>
<p>Tony flies closer to the thing who is still turned towards Tony but is still swatting at its face as if there was some sort of bug that he couldn’t get away from him. That’ll by him some time to dismantle the gun, Tony thinks. </p>
<p>He makes a beeline towards the arm that has the disintegrator attached to it, dropping into a nose dive as he plunges downward in a quick movement. But just as Tony is about to reach the arm the monsters full attention is snapped towards Tony. </p>
<p>“Uh oh,” Tony mutters as he watches the monster bring his arm up swiftly, already charged, and fires it directly at Tony’s face. Closing his eyes all Tony can think about is how pissed off Pepper is going to be that he missed their dinner reservations.</p>
<p>Then he hits the ground hard.</p>
<p>The metal of his suit scratching as he slides across the cement, his arms splayed out in front of him and chin hitting the ground. </p>
<p>“What the actual fuck,” Tony asks shocked he hasn’t died. </p>
<p>Whirling around he looks for the giant mechanical reptile. He spots the thing only a few paces away still swatting at its face. He spots something swinging around the thing but Tony can’t quite make it out, whatever it is. </p>
<p>But before he can rejoin the fight a car appears above him from out of nowhere and is hurtling towards him. Tony has to jump out the way quickly before the thing crushes him. His head is reeling as he takes in the car that appeared out of thin air. What the heck was happening and why didn’t he get evaporated.   </p>
<p>“Jarvis. You still with me buddy,” Tony asks.</p>
<p>“Of course Sir,” his AI response. Good, at least there is one thing he can count on. Questions later, monster first.</p>
<p>Tony fires his repulsor taking off towards the creature again. He watches the thing, as he gets closer to it, swatting away some sort of stringy white fibers that’s circling it. Then just as he nears the thing enough to land a shot on him he sees out of the corner of his eye a man swinging on the white fibers towards the creature.</p>
<p>The man connects with the reptile, feet first, and the thing falls to its side with a grunt. Tony takes that as his opportunity to fire his repulsors at the hand that houses the vaporizer cannon. The monster shifts just in time for the shot to hit him in the chest and not the arm. The reptile howls again but gets back to his feet and tries once again to hit Tony by swinging his other metal claw out.</p>
<p>Tony dodges out of the way and fires blast after blast at the thing. Tony watches as the monster once again picks up a nearby car and tosses it at Tony. Before he can move out of the way the man with the strings is swinging down towards him. He watches in awe as the guy catches the car that the creature tosses towards them.</p>
<p>The man is significantly taller than him and dressed in some sort of godawful red and blue spandex onesies. The man’s broad chest heaves with exertion of the car that he holds above his head.  Tony watches as the man places the car safely down beside them. </p>
<p>“Dad? Dad what are you doing here? Why are you on a weird frequency? Karen couldn’t connect me with you until just now and Friday wasn’t picking up. Also what’s with the retro suit?” the man says walking over to where he was standing. </p>
<p>Tony turns to look at the man taking his eyes off the reptile creature. What did he just call him? </p>
<p>“Dad. I thought you said you’d let me handle these things. We were doing so good; you haven’t crashed my missions in ages. Is this because I didn’t call you back about dinner tomorrow? Because I swore I was going to be there I just had some stuff to finish up in the city before I could make it out to the cabin. I swear!” Jesus this guy could talk Tony thinks.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re on about man. And stop calling me Dad, it’s weird,” Tony tells him turning back to the creature.  </p>
<p>“Look string guy, if you want to be of use then help me destroy that metal arm of his. The one that vaporizes stuff. Should be able to get him contained after destroying it,” Tony says flying towards the monster once again. The man follows after him silently, thank god Tony thinks. </p>
<p>“I’ll go high and web up his face, that should give you a brief enough window to blow the arm whilst he is distracted,” the man says with a distinctively harder edge to his voice. </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Tony grunts in response. </p>
<p>The man swings high enough to run vertically onto the closest building and then leaps off. He falls straight down towards Tony and the creature; Tony works on keeping the thing distracted as the man falls. He catches himself again using the string or web as the man said and starts to swing in circles around the reptile, effectively blocking his vision.</p>
<p>Tony takes the opportunity to shoot the arm with enough fire power to obliterate the thing to pieces. He watches as the whole machine freezes up and stops trying to fight the guy who is still swinging around the creature. </p>
<p>The man jumps down and lands right next to Tony a second later and they watch as the whole thing collapses to the side. </p>
<p>“Must have been the main power source. Good thinking,” the man says crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Yeah not my first Rodeo. Thank God for Jarvis,” Tony says.</p>
<p>“Jarvis?” the man asks.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh my AI,” Tony tells him tapping his helmet and looking over. If Tony isn’t mistaken it looks like the guy is frowning at him.</p>
<p>“Okay. That’s it, come with me,” the guy says and this time it’s Tony’s turn to frown at the man.</p>
<p>“Yeah no. I’m not going anywhere with some weird wanna be hero in a spandex get up,” Tony says gesturing to the man, “Besides I have somewhere to be and I gotta make sure this mess gets cleaned up.”</p>
<p>“Shield will take care of the clean-up. You and I need to have a talk.”</p>
<p>“Ha! So you’re with Shield then huh. Yeah, tell old Fury that I still don’t want to be a part of his super-secret boy band. I didn’t know they were on clean up duty for this kind of stuff, that’s probably all they are good for,” Tony says smugly turning away from the man.</p>
<p>Off in the distance Tony can see sirens and black SUVs head their way. He doesn’t really want another encounter with the dear director this soon. </p>
<p>“Jarvis. Executive override Alpha X1429 authorization code 704315,” the man says.</p>
<p>Tony whirls around and stares hard at the man in front of him. How in the hell did this guy know the executive override codes to his suit? Only Pepper and Rhodey where the two people who knew the code and he had only just created and implemented them recently. It was designed as a fail-safe if the suit was ever damaged with him inside of it and he wasn’t able to get out. The worst part was he wasn’t able to stop the override and the suit would be left ineffective for a period of at least 3 hours.</p>
<p>The suit started to retract around his body and slowly fold up into the sleek briefcase of which he was accustom to carrying around recently. Still staring at the masked man in front of him in shock he watches as the other man’s face goes from frowning to an expression of shock as Tony’s face is exposed.</p>
<p>He then takes a deep breath and sighs heavily pinching the brim of his nose in exasperation.</p>
<p>“Dad is going to fucking kill me,” the man says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello All,</p>
<p>Back with another little chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need to come with me right now,” the man urges Tony a little more forcefully. He looks over Tony’s shoulder towards the SUVs and police that are quickly approaching them. </p>
<p>“No offense but I’d rather take my chances with shield. I don’t even know your name and you have my executive override codes. How do I know you aren’t some sort of super villain,” Tony says sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“My name is Peter. Tony I have those override codes because even though you don’t know me right now I am someone you care about. Think about it, Pepper and Rhodey are the only two people who have those codes,” Peter says trying to placate Tony.</p>
<p>“Look you don’t want to end up in shield custody. I can make sure that you get back to where you need to be,” Peter tells him.</p>
<p>“And where might that be?” Tony asks getting more irritated at the man in front of him.</p>
<p>“The past, if I’m correct,” Peter tells him. Tony scoffs and rolls his eyes; this guy needs to work on his villainy if he was going to get Tony to go anywhere with him.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah and what year do you think we’re in,” Peter ask hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“It’s 2010 duh. Guy you need to get some mental health help. I’d be happy to help you if you need,” Tony tells him.</p>
<p>“It’s 2038 Tony. I can prove it to you I swear but we need to move now. I’d rather not have to explain to shield why there is another Tony Stark hanging around especially one that is 30 years younger,” Peter tells him.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s the desperation in his voice or maybe it’s the complete absurdity that he could have somehow made it to nearly 20 years in the future but Tony decides to go with the man. He sees Peter’s shoulders sag in relief when Tony nods and agrees to go with him.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get off the main street. Leave the clean-up to shield. We’re in luck that Happy is still in town, he said he’d stay before driving up to the cabin this weekend,” Peter says ushering Tony towards the back alleys of Time Square. </p>
<p>“Happy? My Happy?” Tony ask getting more and more confused with each second.</p>
<p>“Uh yes. He still drives me around sometimes when he is in town or just bored from retirement. Karen can you text Happy and let him know that I need immediate pick up in Time Square,” Peter says ushering Tony away from the growing crowd.</p>
<p>“No offense but I don’t really want to explain to everyone what you were doing out here in a retro Iron Man suit, let alone the way you look.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean retro! This is a brand new top of the line piece of machinery kid,” Tony exclaims, “This was my test flight for the thing.”</p>
<p>“God you’re young,” Peter tells him pulling his arm gently so they step onto the sidewalk, “Oh look there’s Happy. Thank god we are still pretty close to the tower.”</p>
<p>Tony sees a sleek looking town car edging its way towards them honking at people who are stepping out in front of it to get a better look at the monster that they had just taken down. Tony is still a little skeptical about the man beside him who’s waving his hand trying to get the drivers attention. He can’t wrap his mind around actually having slipped 20 years into the future. He’s convinced this Peter guy is making something up to pull one over on him. Well Tony won’t be caught with his pants down on this; he’s survived too much to go out without a fight. He just has to bide his time until the suit becomes fully operational again; those codes only work once if he remembers correctly.</p>
<p>The car finally makes it over to the pair that are standing on the side walk. One with only a flight suit on and the other in a masked onesie; quite the pair. Peter steps up to the car and opens the door gesturing for Tony to get inside. Tony grabs the suitcase at his feet and shuffles into the car, followed closely by Peter.</p>
<p>“Peter. You should have left already. Your Dad and Aunt specifically asked you to leave early so that you would make it to the cabin in time. And where do I find you? Not packed and ready to leave; no, I find you in the middle of Time Square fighting some reptile monster. Honestly you are worse than To…” The man in the driver’s seat finally looks back at the two passengers that had just climbed in. His gaze shifts from Tony to Peter hardening when it lands on the former.</p>
<p>“Your Dad is going to kill you kid,” he says this time with a sigh. Tony finally get a good look at the man in front of him as he starts to drive away from the scene. He’s an older man with white cropped hair and a fuller figure. His graying goatee wrinkles around the corners as he frowns; but there is no mistaking him to be anyone other than Happy Hogan. A little older sure but still the same man who has worked alongside Tony for years now.</p>
<p>“Happy?” Tony asks slowly confused as ever now. The man meets his eye but quickly averts them to stare back at Peter.</p>
<p>“I know Hap. What was I supposed to do just leave him there to deal with shield? Besides I am sure that Dad will understand me being a little late. Michelle on the other hand will bury me alive so no one will ever find my body,” Peter says yanking off his mask.</p>
<p>Tony stares at the man next to him now that he can make out his face fully. The guy has to be only a couple years younger than himself, maybe 35. His face is full and youthful with no hard edges unlike his own. Peter’s curly hair sticks out in an unruly way after being confined in a mask, the man reaches up to smooth his curls but it does nothing to help them. As Tony studies the man he can’t help but notice the laugh lines around his eyes and the soft grin on his face.</p>
<p>Peter must have caught Tony staring at him because he frowns and rubs his hand along his beard in a nervous gesture sort of way. </p>
<p>“Happy can you please take us to the Tower? I think Karen might be able to figure out how to get this Tony back to wherever he belongs,” Peter asks the man.</p>
<p>“Sure thing boss. But I’ll warn you I can’t stick around to help you sort this mess kid. I don’t want to deal with May’s wrath with both us being late,” Happy tells him and the man groans in response.</p>
<p>“Can someone tell me what the fuck is actually going on!” Tony nearly explodes.</p>
<p>Peter looks over at him surprised at his outburst and he hears Happy snicker from the front of the car. </p>
<p>“That’s Tony alright,” Happy chuckles, “He always was a hot head.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Peter scratchs at his beard again looking thoughtful, “Well I have to have Karen run some tests. But I am pretty sure that vaporizer gun was actually a time tunnel. I’m assuming you were fighting the same guy in your timeline as I was here. When you got zapped you ended up in the future. I noticed multiple things start to come out of nowhere right before I went head to head with the guy.</p>
<p>“That sounds crazy,” Tony says waving his hands in the air, “You do hear yourself right! Time travel isn’t even real. I mean well there are somethings that you could… no never mind the point is a ‘time tunnel’ is the stupidest villain line I have ever heard.”</p>
<p>“Trust me time travel does exist or I wouldn’t be alive today,” mutters Peter, “Besides doesn’t it sound more crazy that I somehow kidnapped Happy here and made him dress up like an old man to fool you? Or how about me knowing your super-secret access codes to shut down Iron Man?  </p>
<p>“Look, I get how crazy this all seems. But if you could kindly sit still and shut up for like an hour I should be able to have you on your way home.”</p>
<p>Happy pulls up to a skyscraper then, before Tony could respond.</p>
<p>“Hey, wait. I know this area,” Tony says looking out the window to the surrounding street, “Pepper and I are thinking about buying…”</p>
<p>Tony gets a good look at the building that they are at before they disappear towards the private entrance. At the very top of the building in bright lit up letters is the word Stark.</p>
<p>“This building,” Tony finishes in a whisper.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Stark Tower,” Peter says gazing at Tony grinning. Tony might be taking this whole time travel business more seriously now.   </p>
<p>Peter ushers Tony to the elevator once they have gotten out of the car. Happy called out to Peter about trying his very best to get to the cabin tomorrow at the latest. </p>
<p>“Karen dear, please take us to my floor,” Peter says when they step into the sleek modern elevator. Tony’s gaze shifts over to Peter skeptically when they make it to the very top floor, the penthouse. Why is this man living in Stark tower on the penthouse level? Tony needs to find out more about this man and quickly.</p>
<p>“Peter there is an incoming call from uh Dad,” Karen the homes AI, Tony realizes, speaks out.</p>
<p>“I’ll take it in my office,” Peter sighs turning towards Tony as they stop in the spacious living room.</p>
<p>“You stay put. I’ll deal with you in a minute,” Peter says wiggling his finger at Tony like scolding a child.</p>
<p>“Could I actually use your restroom by chance?” Tony asks, “Been out flying for a while.”</p>
<p>“Second door on the left. Just ask Karen to guide you to me once you are finished,” Peter says walking off towards what Tony assumes is his office.</p>
<p>Tony walks down the hall where Peter had pointed out the restrooms to be. He was hoping to see something that would give him and idea of who this guy was and how he knew Tony so well.</p>
<p>What Tony wasn’t expecting to find was an entire picture gallery that lined the walls of the hallway. Each picture was beautiful and blown up to capture the people in them; all in black and white for an artistic flare.</p>
<p>The first photo is of what Tony thinks to be of young Peter. A man about his age stands behind him with his arms wrapped around the boy’s shoulders. A plastic Iron Man helmet hangs from his hands and a wide gap tooth grinning boy peers up at the man.</p>
<p>Tony moves on to the next photo which is again of Peter, probably at 14-15 years old, his arms thrown around two other kids. One girl with a fond scowl on her face and a boy with his head thrown back laughing. Peter was staring straight ahead smile huge and bright on his face. </p>
<p>The next is a newspaper clipping of someone named Spiderman saving New York.</p>
<p>The next photo stops Tony in his tracks. The picture is of him and young Peter, some sort of certificate hangs between both of their hands upside down. Tony has bunny ears on the top of his head and Peter is smiling brightly at the camera.</p>
<p>Tony’s heart beats a little faster as he moves onto the next photo. This one is of him, Peter, and Pepper all fallen asleep on the couch in this very tower. The next couple of photos are in a similar fashion. Big and little moments just like that. </p>
<p>Tony and Peter tinkering in the lab. Peter’s high school graduation, Tony’s smile in this one is so big it nearly leaps off the image, Tony doesn’t think he’s ever been that happy in his life. Peter progressively gets older in each photo.</p>
<p>Towards the end he sees a photo of a little girl with his eyes and hair wrapped up in a soft baby blanket held by Pepper. He watches as she and Peter grow older and older in the photos; Tony nearly cries when he sees Peter tossing his cap in the air at his MIT graduation ceremony and then he does feel the tears slide down when he sees the young girl in a side by side shot at her own graduation.  </p>
<p>Tony makes it to the last two pictures in the hallway. There is the same girl with the fond scowl in one of the first photos. She is older and her hands are clasped in Peter’s both looking at each other with love in their eyes. The girls dress flows behind her and Tony sees himself standing next to Peter with the other young boy from the same earlier photo.</p>
<p>The last photo Tony reaches out to touch as if it is something that might shatter. Peter is holding a small bundle in his arms. The child’s face is smooshed but smiling up at the man who holds him. Peter’s expression is soft as he gazes at the baby in his arms. Dried tears stain his face. Standing behind Peter with his hand clasped on his shoulder Tony sees himself mirroring the expression of the new Dad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I hope you liked this. I wanted to show Peter as a little more mature considering when this takes place Peter is only a couple years younger than past Tony. Also I nearly cried when writing about the photos! I was listening to little wonders when writing it if you wanted to do the same! Let me know what you think in the comments!</p>
<p>Until Next Time,<br/>AJ</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Until Next Time<br/>-AJ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>